Motor planning disorder is a condition often associated with dyspraxia, autism, and other neurodevelopment disorders. Motor planning dysfunction prevents a person from having accurate motor movements as compared to typically developed individuals. As a result, physical assistance is required from caregivers. Unfortunately, caregiver dependence may prevent people with dyspraxia from independently executing tasks that require fine and gross motor movements. Evidence based methodologies are desired to remediate these challenges.